<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Lust by STIKER123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241135">Love and Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123'>STIKER123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkstalkers (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sisters, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith had been keeping a secret from Morrigan, a secret which breaks a certain rule. Morrigan decides to test to see if it was worth it to break the rule but Lilith may not be happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith (Darkstalkers) &amp; Reader, Lilith/Morrigan Aensland, Morrigan Aensland/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was something that Morrigan was very interested in. Lately the Succubus has noticed her sister, Lilith, has been sneaking off quite a bit and though that does seem normal for a Succubus who needs to search for their next sexual partner, Morrigan has noted the enthusiasm which Lilith departs with. Now Morrigan enjoys sex as much as any Succubus but the extent of excitement that Lilith had when she leaves as very noticeable.</p><p>So the voluptuous demoness decided one night to follow her dear sister just to find out what she was really up to and what Morrigan came across was very intriguing.</p><p>She had followed Lilith to a small house and saw her sister enter it; no big deal, Succubi often snuck into homes to surprise their latest partner. So when Morrigan heard the moans of pleasure, she wasn't surprised and was almost ready to accept that Lilith was just a nymphomaniac (even for Succubus standards) but she could see through the window the sheer passion that the less experienced Succubus showed. Succubi did their best to make their partner of the night seem like the best sex they ever had but Lilith's behaviour seemed almost genuine.</p><p>So Morrigan continued to watch Lilith have her fun, watching as she rode the cock of her partner with such fervent delight that it seemed so passionate. Then Morrigan watched as Liltih came; she came first and Succubi never cum first so that was the next thing that made Morrigan think there was more to this.</p><p>Then there was what Lilith shouted as she came; "I love you!". It seemed too genuine to be acting and Succubi are amazing actors. Lilith genuinely meant those words and Morrigan felt a little annoyed as she made one rule clear to Lilith; "never fall in love". It was a rule every Succubus abided by as they gave single nights of pleasure for their own survival, they were not meant to fall in love.</p><p>But then Morrigan watched as Lilith was flipped to be the one pinned down, this being the first clear look she had at your face as you towered over her sister. "Well, he is rather handsome, but she shouldn't fall in love" Morrigan thought as she was ready to intervene but then watched as Lilith pulled you down into a deep kiss to muffle her cries of pleasure as you began thrusting.</p><p>You thrusted fast, hard and deep into the Succubus beneath you and yet it seemed so passionate. Morrigan was so transfixed by the sight; no man she has been with has done that and she has been with many men before.</p><p>"Goodness" the more experienced Succubus muttered as she observed from a distance the passionate fuck between you and her sister. She watched the way you held her, the way Lilith clung to you with her head over your shoulder. That expression on her face; a grin with hazy eyes as you hammered away at her gripping snatch showed how much Lilith was enjoying the way you fucked her but it was how she clung to you that caught Morrigan's interests.</p><p>It was desperate, like she didn't want to let go. Then she kissed you again and closed her wings around the two of you; "does she really love him?" Morrigan wondered as she was fingering herself to the sight of her sister getting ravaged like so. A hole was ripped between the legs of Morrigan's attire and her juices ran down her thighs as Lilith's wings unwrapped so as to change positions.</p><p>She was now lying prone on the bed, you atop her kissing her neck and then lips as you thrusted down into her and rocked the bed. "He's so aggressive but it looks so passionate" Morrigan thought as she fingered herself faster, watching you fuck her sister before yanking Lilith to plow her doggystyle- her favourite position.</p><p>"I'm cumming! I love you, I'm cumming! I love you!" Lilith cried out before convulsing as she came again, something that shocked Morrigan even with the warning. "She came twice and he hasn't once?" She wondered with awe. A Succubus was usually able to make men cum five times before climaxing themselves but you forced Lilith to orgasm twice without cumming once. It got Morrigan so hot and bothered at thoughts of experiencing such a thing that she started groping her tits as she finger fucked herself.</p><p>From there, who knows how long Morrigan watched you plow Lilith. How much time passed was uncertain but Morrigan's thighs were soaked with her juices as she had came a few times during the erotic show but not as much as Lilith had. Countless climaxes washed over Lilith during the incredulously long intercourse; her body was still twitching from the latest one where you had pumped her full of your fifth load. Usually a Succubus could make men cum more than them but this time it was the other way around.</p><p>Lilith laid atop you, twitching before cupping your face in her hands and pressing sloppy kisses against your lips as she cooed that she loved you, that nobody could satisfy her like you do and she would never need anyone but you.</p><p>Morrigan could hear all this due to her being a Succubus; she was slumped a little with her legs twitching as well. "You shouldn't fall in love, Lilith" she muttered with shaky breaths but she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to experience such incredible sex herself. You fucked Lilith for so long that she was unable to form coherent words for a bit and it was something Morrigan has never experienced even from the bigger cocks she's taken. Despite her thoughts on Lilith falling in love with you, Morrigan wanted to experience your cock for herself.</p><p>And so here she was a few days later; having made sure Lilith wasn't there, Morrigan made her way through your bedroom window and crept towards your bed where you lay asleep. She licked her lips as she imagined having your cock inside her pussy but first she wanted a taste so she lifted the blanket to find you conveniently in just your boxers; "good, makes things easier" she thought as she crawled under the duvet and let it fall atop her as she moved between your legs and pulled your cock out.</p><p>As a Succubus, the darkness didn't hinder her sight of your shaft but even if it did she would still be able to feel how big you were. "Well Lilith, I'll admit he is very big" Morrigan thought as she stroked your shaft and cupped your balls to feel them to be full, a smirk turning on the demoness' lips.</p><p>You would release a lot and satisfy her needs. But again, she wanted a taste first...</p><p>So Morrigan opened her mouth and descended down onto your engorged penis, wrapping her full lips around it but only finding herself to be going half way down before she had to force herself further. Morrigan never had problems with deep throating cocks but just the fact she could only make it half way down before having to do so sent a rush of arousal to her pussy.</p><p>The very idea that she would soon have a cock of this calibre inside her got Morrigan so aroused that she reached down and ripped a hole in her outfit to start fingering herself, moaning around your cock as her juices coated her finger. Never has she been this turned on by a cock, no wonder Lilith kept coming back for more as if it was capable of getting a Succubus like Morrigan this horny then it explained why her dear sister screamed with pleasure as you fucked her the other day.</p><p>As Morrigan sucked your cock, she also heard you moan in your sleep which made her lips turn up at the corner. "Good, he's enjoying it, I'll get that semen out of you yet" she thought before she began slobbering over your cock with lewd noises before throating it and Morrigan's eyes lit up at how far back it went. Her finger began digging into her cunt much faster as she moaned before feeling a hand in her head.</p><p>"Lilith, here already? You groaned sleepily and Morrigan paused for a moment. You were awake and thought she was Lilith. Maybe she could play along as long as she kept silent as sucked your cock. So she did just that, bobbing her head with her saliva coating your shaft as you groaned, hand in Morrigan's hair as you called her Lilith.</p><p>"Your mouth feels so hot tonight" you moaned and Morrigan smiled; she enjoyed when she got praise for her blowjobs, a Succubus' saliva is usually enough to send any man into overdrive until they are hammering at the demoness' pussy with no restraint. This came in useful to Morrigan on her nights out but for some reason the praise you gave got her even more aroused, maybe it was the way you said it.</p><p>So Morrigan continued with her blowjob, even letting you thrust up into her mouth as she fingered herself all while you laid in bed with your hand in who you thought was Lilith's hair.</p><p>Your eyes were closed as you enjoyed the quality blowjob before you felt a pair of lips press against yours as soft hands cupped your face. Your eyes opened to look up into Lilith's as she pulled back from the kiss with a smile; "hi" she greeted before again kissing you before pulling back again to see your confused expression.</p><p>"Lilith? Are you doing that clone thing again?" You asked and she tilted her head before looking to your duvet to see it rising and falling with the lewd slurping noises so Lilith ripped the covers from over her sister who was slobbering on your cock with a finger buried knuckle deep in her sopping wet cunt. Morrigan stopped her bobbing immediately but didn't pull your cock from her mouth as she looked to Lilith.</p><p>"Sis, what are you doing!" The younger Aensland whined at the sight and her older sister lifted her head from your cock with a string of saliva connecting her tongue to your shaft. "What? I'm just tasting this amazing cock" she smirked as Lilith looked uncomfortable and irate. "No, you can't do it with him!" She complained but Morrigan kept a smirk as she asked why that was; "you certainly enjoy it" she cooed.</p><p>Lilith balled up her fists in anger at this. "So you know about me and him, you can't have his cock, he's my boyfriend!" She snapped and Morrigan narrowed her eyes at that, sitting up as Lilith shied away.</p><p>"Yes I know, and I told you that a Succubus shouldn't fall in love" Morrigan spoke in an uncharacteristically serious tone that intimidated Lilith. "I-I know but...he felt so good the first time that I came back for more, I couldn't get enough of him and I wanted him for myself, you can't have his cock, he's my boyfriend!" Lilith complained and Morrigan's stern expression turned back to a playful smirk.</p><p>"Well I say you should be careful, with a cock like this I may end up stealing him from you" she threatened and Lilith immediately boiled in anger as she snapped how that wasn't fair. "I found him first, I love him so keep your hands off him!" She spat as Morrigan was stroking your cock.</p><p>All through this you had remained quiet, not sure what to even say in this situation. You just watched Morrigan tease Lilith, threatening to steal you away before looking at you with a smirk. "How about it? Wouldn't you prefer me; a fully developed Succubus with large breasts you can play with as well as more experience to please you with?" She asked as she jerked you off, making you moan as she also ran her tongue up the underside of your shaft before sucking on one of your balls while staring up into your eyes.</p><p>At the sight of this, Lilith was growing nervous. Morrigan was much more developed than her; bigger boobs, a nice ass and she was queen at sucking cock as well as having a pussy that was to die for. Lilith was confident in her own abilities but no way she could compare to her sister.</p><p>And that frightened her; "she could steal him away easily, I don't stand a chance" she thought before her eyes widened as you suddenly pulled her down into a kiss. You tried to focus on Lilith, your girlfriend, the one you've been sharing intimate trysts with, all while ignoring the blowjob Morrigan was giving you.</p><p>Your hand held the back of Lilith's head, your tongue dancing with hers as she held your face. Morrigan saw this and thought that you seemed strong willed if you could ignore the pleasure of her blowjob so she would have to turn up the heat.</p><p>She did this by yanking her outfit down to expose her large tits which she pressed against your cock, making you moan into your kiss with Lilith but you kept your focus on her as Morrigan massaged your cock with her breasts and sucked the tip. But you looked into Lilith's eyes as she broke the kiss, tongues connected by a string of saliva that slowly broke.</p><p>"Please, please don't leave me for her, I can still please you, I can" she said before shoving Morrigan aside and taking your cock into her mouth. Lilith swallowed your shaft into her throat as she bobbed her head staring up at you with pleading eyes for you not to leave her for Morrigan. She lifted her head back with a gasp as she began jerking you off, saying she was just as good as Morrigan. "I may not have the same body but I can still please you" she panicked before again throating your cock as you ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>Morrigan watched this sight with lewd interest, massaging his chest as she fingered herself at the sight of her sister deep throating your cock with determination. "Hah, I love you, she just wants your cum, I want you, don't leave me for Morrigan!" Lilith spoke desperately before her eyes followed her sister who moved to your side, taking your hand and pulling it to her chest which she made you squeeze.</p><p>"I'm the better choice though; my body could be yours, you could ravage me every night and ruin me with your thick shaft if you wish, all you have to do is pick me instead of Lilith, I won't tie you down in a relationship as we Succubi shouldn't fall in love" she said and Lilith used that as a point of argument, again saying Morrigan just wanted your cum.</p><p>Lilith wouldn't let her sister steal you away, so she doubled her efforts in her blowjob by licking one of your cum filled balls. Lilith couldn't wrap her lips around them like Morrigan can but she was skilled with her tongue so licked your balls as she jerked you off, all while begging not to leave her.</p><p>"I love you, you're my boyfriend right? I love you" she kept saying before Morrigan moved to her side. "If you want to keep him then do better than that, here, I'll help" she said before grabbing her sister's head and forcing her to throat your cock again and Lilith stared up at you. Her expression was desperate but with a cock in her throat, it looked whorish and it was turning you on more as she drooled all over your cock.</p><p>Being a Succubus meant that even with her more petite frame, Lilith had no problem in deep-throating you and the sight of her sister like this turned Morrigan on more so she began fingering herself even more. "That's a nice expression, Lilith, but that wouldn't be enough to keep me from stealing him from you" she teased and Lilith glared before shoving Morrigan away and then placing her hands against your abdomen before bobbing her head, taking your entire shaft in and out of her throat as lewd noises filled the room again.</p><p>"Fuck, Lilith that's amazing" you groaned and a warmth filled her chest at the praise. It made her blow you even faster to the point that she felt you twitch as she pulled her head back for you to cum all over her but Morrigan stole it by swallowing your cock whole for you cum to shoot down her gullet as she stared at you.</p><p>"Morrigan!" Lilith complained at her sister stealing your cum before the older Ainsland sat up. "Enough playing around, I'll show you real pleasure, nothing that this amateur Succubus can give" she said with a smirk as she straddled your lap and held your shaft to her entrance all while Lilith pleaded with her not to do so. "He's my boyfriend, his cock is mine, I love him" she spoke in a meek voice but it didn't stop Morrigan from dropping down onto your cock with a cry of delight as it stuffed her full.</p><p>Lilith stared in horror at the sight of her boyfriend's cock being taken by her older sister; "no" she whimpered as Morirgan grinned from the pleasure of your cock spreading her walls to make way. "See? My pussy is much better right?" She asked as your face scrunched up from the heat of the elder Succubus' cunt gripping on you.</p><p>Lilith looked to you, waiting for your response and found herself pulled towards you as you grabbed her hand, yanking her outfit down to expose her small but perky breast where you latched your lips onto one of her nipples. She gasped at this before moaning as she hugged your head. "I love you, she just wants your cum, don't leave me for her" she whimpered before moaning as you sucked on her tit, wrapping your arm around Lilith to stroke her wings which made her squirm.</p><p>Her wings were her weak spot, erogenous and whenever you fuck her doggystyle you always tug on her wings to send her into euphoric bliss. Lilith hugged your head to her chest as she moaned for you and Morrigan watched this sight.</p><p>"Does she really love him?" She wondered before rolling her hips to try and gain your attention, her pussy squeezing your cock tightly with her erotic heat which made you moan. It was a feeling that you never got from Lilith; she was extremely tight no matter how much you try to ream her pussy with your cock but Morrigan's cunt focuses more on heat than tightness. You felt like you could melt from the feeling of her pussy around you but you had to focus on Lilith and so laid down.</p><p>You then pulled Lilith to straddle herself over your head where you ripped a hole in her outfit and leaned forward to eat her out, making her grasp your head as she moaned your name. "I love you, I love you, please don't leave me" she begged as your tongue invaded her pussy and swirled around. You moaned into Lilith's pussy as Morrigan was riding you so fervently, bouncing her hips as she massaged her breasts, moaning loudly to try and draw your attention.</p><p>"Oh your cock is so big, it's spearing into me much deeper than any man I've been with, how about you become my lover instead and have my pussy any time you want?" She offered and Lilith interjected by saying she couldn't have you. "You just want his cum, I want him, don't steal him from me!" She snapped but Morrigan just smirked at her sister's behaviour.</p><p>"My my, Lilith, so defensive" she teased which made the younger Ainsland grind her teeth before gasping as your tongue prodded against one of her sensitive spots. Lilith looked back down into your eyes as you rubbed her thighs, staring up at her as she did down to you. "Please, stay with me" she whispered as she rolled against your to hue; "I want you, I can't get enough of you, please" she whined as Morrigan was riding you aggressively.</p><p>You tried to focus on Lilith but the pleasure from Morrigan's pussy was incredible, your hips moving on their own to thrust upwards which the emerald eyed Succubus commented on. "Seems he's giving in to me" Morrigan teased Lilith who looked desperately into your eyes.</p><p>"No! Fight it, don't give in, keep fighting and you can fuck me however you want" she offered and you tried to control yourself but your hands grabbed Morrigan's waist and you began thrusting upwards into her which horrified Lilith but also shocked Morrigan who gasped. Her eyes went wide as you began thrusting upwards and she clenched her fists against your chest.</p><p>"Wh-what is this feeling? How is it so good?" She asked as pleasure shot up her spine more than she had felt before. Lilith remembered the first time she rode your cock, her eyes glazing over almost instantly as she instantly became addicted. She threw herself at you at that night more than she had with anyone else, she grew to love you, need you, crave you.</p><p>Lilith looked at Morrigan who's eyes had suddenly glazed over before she moaned loudly; "give me more, I'll show you how a real Succubus treats their partner!" Lilith bit her lip at this, she wanted to rebuke Morrigan for saying this but she didn't know the words to use, especially due to her loss of focus as you were eating her out while fucking her sister.</p><p>But then Lilith came and she fell to your side, turning you to face her as she stared into your eyes. "You don't need her, you have me, please stay with me" she begged before being knocked back as Morrigan's hands slammed to the sides of your head, her eyes staring into yours as she rode your lap. "Focus on me instead; why have Lilith when you could have these instead?" She asked whilst groping her breasts and your hand reached upwards to grab them and squeezed them, making Morrigan moan more at your skilled hands.</p><p>Lilith's heart was breaking at this sight, she was going to lose you if she didn't act fast so she quickly sat up and shoved Morrigan out of your lap and mounted you herself. "No, he's mine!" She snapped at her sister before crashing her lips against yours and your arms wrapped around Lilith's waist as you pushed to lay her onto her back.</p><p>Morrigan watched as her sister wrapped her arms, legs and wings around you to keep you close, her lips attacking yours before you grabbed her waist and started hammering at her pussy, making her cry out in pleasure as she gave herself to you. "I'm yours, please be mine" she whined and you kissed her again before pulling her into your lap again as you sat on your knees.</p><p>You reached around and tugged in Lilith's wing, making her squirm and wrap her limbs around you, moaning hotly into your ear before coming face to face with her smirking sister. "You can't have him, he's my boyfriend" she spoke defensively before feeling Morrigan stroke her cheek.</p><p>"You really do love him" she said matter of factly and Lilith nodded before Morrigan continued; "you really shouldn't though, a Succubus shouldn't fall in love" she said but Lilith only tightened her grip on you. "Then I don't want to be a Succubus, I want to be with him" she spoke defiantly before being met by your lips as you pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>Morrigan couldn't help but smile at how Lilith surrenders herself to you. She shouldn't fall in love but Lilith did for you; "I suppose it can't be helped" the older sister said before looking into your eyes. "Be sure to satisfy her" she said and you looked to Morrigan as Lilith did the same. "Wait, you're serious? But you just..." Morrigan cut Lilith off with a finger to her lips.</p><p>"Consider it a test, to see if you really did love him, I do have to admit though that he has an amazing cock" she said and Lilith felt dumb for not realising the trickery. Morrigan may have wanted to have your cock at first but seeing Lilith's response made her want to test if the feelings were genuine.</p><p>"Have fun" Morrigan said as she was about to leave but Lilith after her, making the older Succubus look back with a conflicted expression as she looked between you and her sister. "Don't steal him from me and I'll be fine if he has sex with you for tonight" she said as she hugged you tight, moaning as your cock was hitting her weak spots. Morrigan smiled at this and leaned to her sister, kissing her cheek; "you're so sweet, let's give him a show then" she cooed before shoving you to lay back and watch as Morrigan started making out with Lilith, touching her all over.</p><p>Liltih twisted and whined at her sister's touch but also moaned as you kept thrusting deep into her. "Lilith" you groaned and she looked at you before pushing Morrigan back and leaned down to you, kissing you and saying she loved you. "I'm yours so please be mine" she whispered before you again laid her on onto her back and got rough with your thrusts.</p><p>"Did you really doubt me?" You asked and Lilith whined from the way you were hammering her cunt, making her grip you tight and she shamefully admitted that she did. "I mean look at me compared to Morrigan; I don't compare to her" Lilith frowned before feeling your lips against hers as your hand scooped under her ass to lift her a little to an angle so you could thrust against her most sensitive spot.</p><p>Instantly, Lilith's eyes glazed over and she convulsed from a violent orgasm as she cried out. The sounds of her vaginal walls convulsing around your cock were making Morrigan finger herself again as she bit her lip. But then a grin turned onto Lilith's sex-addled mind as she felt a thick heat pump into her as you came, your lips and tongue dancing with hers as you stared into her eyes before parting back. "Don't compare yourself to her, I love you" you said and Lilith's eyes welled up as she hugged you tight. You kissed her cheek and stroked her head before laying her back to stare up at you with a smile, cooing that she loved you too before allowing you to pull out.</p><p>Morrigan watched as your cum leaked from her sister's pussy and she bit her lip at how thick your load was, it would be a shame to let it go to waste. So as you moved away from Lilith, Morriham moved forward on her hands and knees and delved into Lilith's leaking snatch. This made the younger Succubus whine while you stared at Morrigan's swaying ass, an open invite for you to ravage her as you got behind her.</p><p>Morrigan couldn't deny the heat between her legs as she awaited your cock and the second she felt you plunge into her, she had to bury herself between Lilith's legs even more to muffle what may have been her loudest cry of delight as she was stuffed full of cock.</p><p>In an instant you were thrusting away, gripping Morrigan's shapely hips as you pumped yourself into her. She felt your cock penetrate her so deep, far deeper than any man has ever penetrated her and it caused Morrigan to lose her focus for a moment which she never does. Her eyes glazed over as she moaned into her sister's cunt and let you ravage her before you tugged on her wings.</p><p>As it turns out, Morrigan's erogenous zone was also her wings and the second you tugged on them, her body convulsed as she arched her back with gritted teeth.</p><p>"No, how is he so good?" She wondered before feeling your hands move to grope her tits as you humped her, grunting as you took her so aggressively. "I'll cum if he keeps this up, I can't cum so soon" the elder succubus thought to herself before crying out with orgasmic release as you gripped her hips and brought her down on your cock, spearing her hole as she clenched around you so tight it was like she was trying to milk you for all you were worth. And that's what Morrigan was subconsciously doing.</p><p>Her pussy clenched deliciously around your shaft as she shuddered, cumming harder than she ever has before while feeling a thick load of cum pump into her.</p><p>"Amazing, no wonder Lilith became addicted" Morrigan slurred as she fell forward to her sister's side. Usually she could go much longer than this and it filled Morrigan with shame at the fact she felt exhausted from one orgasm but it was so damn satisfying.</p><p>So Morrigan pushed herself upright again and in the next moment, you were the one laying on your back with both the Aensland sisters down between your legs. "I'd say he deserves a little something, considering he waist off my wiles and satisfied us so easily" Morrigan commented and Lilith nodded, replying that you always satisfy her before she and her sister both went down in your cock.</p><p>The two Succubus sisters stared up at you as their tongues lavished your cock, Morrigan saying for you to just enjoy it as when she regains some energy, you were in for a long night. "I'll try not to steal you from Lilith as well" she teased which earned a glare from her sister.</p><p>"I'm joking, but I can't be blamed if he falls for me" Morrigan smirked before she and Liltih returned to lavishing your cock with pleasure and not too long after, the main show resumed.</p><p>Moans, groans and cries of ecstasy filled the air that night as Morrigan learned just what it was that got Litlih so addicted to you, enthralled with you. For Lilith there was love and passion but for Morrigan it was lust and desire. But who knows? Maybe you could find a way past the purely pleasure side of things for Morrigan, maybe she could fall in love as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How It Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith was always told not to fall in love but she did. How did it come to that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off like any night would for Lilith; she was flying around under the glow of a full moon while looking for a bit of fun. Being a Succubus meant that the kind of fun that she was looking for was more sexual than what humans would but it was the life of a Succubus, there was no helping the natural way of things and it wasn't like Lilith didn't enjoy any of it. It was always impersonal: she'd find someone, they'd have fun for the night and then part ways, that was how life goes for a Succubus.</p><p>Then there was also the rule that her sister, Morrigan, made about never falling in love as, in her sister's own words, "a Succubus should never allow themselves to be caught in such things. It was always impersonal, there was never any sentimental emotions, just lust and desire being sated for the night.</p><p>With that in mind, Lilith didn't think too much into it as she arrived at the bedroom window of a house, using her magic to slowly unlock the window and slip into the bedroom where she looked over to the bed. This was where she saw you laying on your back, you were fast asleep and Lilith could see your face due to the moonlight. Seeing you as a good choice for her partner for the evening, Lilith made her way over to your bed. She made sure to be silent as she did this, climbing onto your bed before on top of you, the fact you were sleeping without the blanket over you was a convenience for Lilith.</p><p>She laid atop you for a moment, knowing you would wake up from the weight atop you and she smiled as she saw your eyes start to flicker open. You met gazes with Lilith and there was a moment of pause before she saw the panic fill your eyes as you went to scream so she quickly covered your mouth and shushed you, saying that she didn't mean any trouble so for you not to shout. She said this with a soft smile and voice as if she hadn't broken into your house. Well she didn't break anything at least.</p><p>"Who are you?" Was the first thing you asked as she pulled her hand away from your mouth before feeling her fingertips slide along your chin as she introduced yourself, telling you that she had chosen you to be her partner for the night. "What are you talking about? How did you get into my house?!" You demanded only for Lilith to cover your mouth again and ask you not to shout as she again said that she didn't mean any harm and didn't intend any trouble, again removing her hand from your mouth as she sat up.</p><p>"To put it simply, I'm a Succubus and so I need your semen, I thought we could have some fun in exchange for that" she smiled innocently even though what she just said was not innocent at all. It sounded far fetched for a Succubus to be in your room but the wings that were sprouted from Lilith's back and head made it so you didn't question her honesty on that factor, instead just asking why she chose you.</p><p>Lilith giggled at this, something you actually found cute, as she leaned down close to you and whispered that you shouldn't worry about that. "Let's just have some fun and I'll be on my merry way, does that sound fair?" She asked. It was a rhetorical question as she didn't wait for a response, instead just crawling down your body while maintaining eye contact as she was kneeling just in front of you with her hands reaching to your shorts.</p><p>"What the hell is this situation?" You thought to yourself, completely perplexed by the moment as you watched Lilith, with an innocent look in her eyes, Palming your crotch which was being very honest of its opinion on what was happening. Lilith could feel the growing erection and looked up at you as she pulled it out from your shorts, staring into your eyes before at your hardened shaft to see just how big you were and she was not disappointed. You actually saw a look of delight turn on the Succubus' face as she saw the size, knowing how good it would feel to have her pussy around you but first she wanted to prepare you.</p><p>"Just lay back and let me make you feel good, you don't have to do anything at all" Lilith cooed as she started to stroke your cock, sticking her tongue out to lick the tip in a manner to tease you and you gritted your teeth at the like touch of her tongue. Lilith was a Succubus, she knew what to do to get your blood pumping and so she swirled her tongue around the head of your cock while stroking the shaft with both her hands.</p><p>Was this a dream? Was this some sort of wet dream right now? You didn't know but it felt so real and with each passing second you felt yourself releasing this to be real as Lilith was licking the head of your penis, making noises as she did so just to turn you on more with an "innocent" persona as if she didn't know how to suck a cock. She was a Succubus, succ was in her name, she knew how to perform fellatio but she took delight from your response as she teased your cock's head before slowly wrapping her lips around it. She had an innocent look in her eyes the whole time she suckled on the tip of your cock before lifting back with an audible pop to comment on how big you were.</p><p>Lilith rubbed your cock against her cheek, licking up the side as she cooed that you were impressively packed and that she looked forward to the night she would have with you. Her sweet tone of voice made this so much more erotic as she worked your dick over with her tongue before suddenly engulfing your cock (or as much as she could at least) into her mouth.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" You grunted at the sudden warmth around your cock, looking at Lilith as she pressed her hands to your pelvis and started to bob her head along your shaft. She was absentmindedly kicking her legs behind her as she did this, acting rather playful while still being erotic from how she sucked your cock. Her tongue kept up its activities as she ran it along your shaft as she bobbed her head before closing her eyes as she focused on giving you a blowjob and it was a damn good one as you leaned your head back on your pillow and moaned from the sensation.</p><p>Lilith giggled around your cock as she watched you enjoy her efforts, she knew exactly what to do to make you lust for her as she drooled over your cock while stroking the rest of it. "He's really big, it's going to feel so good inside me" she thought to herself as she sucked you off before lifting her head back to kiss the top of your cock as she asked if you were enjoying it, she knew you were but she still asked just to see how you'd respond.</p><p>"Yeah, it feels great" you groaned and Lilith smiled as she licked up to the tip of your cock before cupping your balls, feeling the weight to them as she could tell you had a lot of semen backed up for her. Lilith was going to milk you of all you had this night, she was going to drain your balls and then part ways as that's how it's meant to be. "Never fall in love" Lilith told herself, Remembering her sister's words while she was again sucking your cock, it shouldn't be any worry as it was just sex. There was never anything more so Lilith didn't worry about it as she bobbed her head.</p><p>"Fuck, just who is she?" You thought to yourself as she looked down at Lilith, she was staring up at you in return with a misplaced innocent look in her eyes. How did she manage pulling off looking innocent when she had your dick in her mouth, drooling and coating it with her spittle as she sucked you off. Just who was she?</p><p>You groaned as Lilith was bobbing her head faster, lifting her head back to lick the head of your cock before again engulfing as much of it into her mouth. Damn it, it felt really good and you told her this which made her giggle around your penis again, vibrations rumbling around it as you groaned. "He's really enjoying it" Lilith thought to herself as she watched you reaction to her fellatio while also sliding a hand down between her legs to rub herself through her outfit and she moaned around your shaft before gasping as you suddenly lifting her by her hips, making her release your cock with a pop again as you brought her over your mouth.</p><p>"Wait, is he going to...eep!" Lilith squeaked as you ripped a hole in her outfit and brought her hips down on your mouth, this made her gasp and stiffen up usually it's her doing oral. Rarely has anyone else has ever licked her folds before and it made the lithe Succubus stiffen and tremble from surprise. It was a nice surprise actually, a feeling that was a rare luxury for the Succubus so she didn't attempt to dissuade you from it.</p><p>A smile slowly turned up on Lilith's face as she rubbed her folds against your mouth, giggling again before moaning as your tongue ran over her slit before she gasped as you prodded her clit with your tongue. "Ah, let's make each other feel good" she moaned as she rolled against your tongue before again leaning down to your cock, staring at it for a moment as she was enjoying your tongue on her pussy before she wrapped her lips around your cock again. Her head resumed its bobbing while you licked her pussy, sliding your tongue over her slit as she moaned around your prick and you groaned into her.</p><p>A cycle of pleasure began between the two of you as you indulged the other in oral work. You let your hands hold Lilith’s ass, pulling her more against your mouth as she swallowed as much of your cock as she could just to turn you on more. She was a Succubus, succ was in the name, Lilith knew how to give a blowjob and you would never deny that.</p><p>So you enjoyed the blowjob Lilith was giving you while you ate her out, swirling your tongue inside her pussy as she moaned around you. It felt nice to have a tongue on her pussy but to have one inside her, Lilith moaned around you to express how much she enjoyed it. The vibrations combined with her bobbing was making it very difficult to endure, the suction effect of her throat around your cock just felt too good and then the way Liltih giggled as you twitched in her throat.</p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna..." Lilith shoved her head into your lap before you finished your sentence, taking the entirety of your shaft down her gullet and it tipped you over the edge as ropes upon ropes of semen shot down her throat and she moaned as she ingested it. She swirled her tongue around your cock as well, tasting all you shot out before she came back up with a gasp and moan as you were moaned into her pussy, making her hips press against your mouth with your tongue inside her.</p><p>Lilith moaned softly as she enjoyed the feeling, it was nice to have someone try to pleasure her as well and she did appreciate the change of pace. But as nice as it felt, she had her eyes on something else right now and so she crawled forward and straddled you reverse cowgirl style and looked back at you as she rubbed her glistening pussy lips against your prick.</p><p>"Did my mouth feel good? If so then you'll love this" she giggled as she parted her folds with your cock before slumping down in your lap with no hesitation. It wasn't like she hasn't done this before, Lilith was a Succubus so she shouldn't have had any problem in just taking you into her and getting things moving.</p><p>So why did her body stiffen up as she penetrated herself on you? Lilith's eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth as she felt you stuff her full from the get go, you actually felt bigger in her pussy than you had in her mouth and her entire body quaked before she shouted in surprise before slumping and shivering as you asked if she was ok. She didn't answer though, not for a moment at least as Lilith had to catch her breath a little before she laughed and looked back at you to say that you just felt even bigger than before.</p><p>"I like you, I think you'll be fun" she said before rocking her hips as she grinned, looking back at you as she asked how her pussy felt. "I'm a Succubus so it should feel really good for you, how does it feel?" She asked as you laid back and enjoyed the hot friction of her pussy, she was tight but also snug. It felt incredible and you told her this, it was exactly what Lilith wanted to hear.</p><p>It felt nice for Lilith as well, you filled her out perfect; she didn't have to force herself down to feel you and she could feel every inch of your cock stuffing her tight pussy. Then your hands went to her waist and thrust up into her which made her smile and say to just lay back and let her do all the work, she knew exactly what to do to make you melt with pleasure as Morrigan has shown her all the techniques a Succubus should know.</p><p>However, even though Lilith said for you to just let her do all the work, you still kept thrusting, as if unable to resist her. That also made her smile, usually when she makes the offer to do all the work, Lilith's partner happily laid back and just enjoyed the ride. It was another nice change of pace, having her partner being happy to return some of the efforts, and Lilith was happy to let you continue as she felt you withdraw your cock to push it back in felt really good.</p><p>"How does it feel? Being with a Succubus is meant to be the ultimate pleasure" Lilith said while moaning, rolling her hips back and forth while you were thrusting. "It feels great, you're nice and tight, yet it feels so snug" you told her and she giggled before slowly bouncing her hips as she moaned.</p><p>"That's the best thing about being a Succubus, I can be as tight as you want" she said before gasping as you gave a sharp thrust upwards, you felt so big and you hit so deep inside of her. You asked Liltih if she was ok and she looked back at you and nodded, smiling as you rubbed her hips as you were thrusting upwards before you sat up and reached around to tug her outfit down below her chest.</p><p>Lilith wasn't as well endowed as other Succubi, her sister included, so her breasts weren't an area of focus when she has sex. Usually her partners are a little disgruntled about her small breasts, some even voicing complaints that she isn't able to give them a titfuck, but you didn't say anything like that. On the contrary, you actually started to apply attention to Lilith's nipples as you pinched them lightly, tweaking them between your fingers and thumbs as you brought her back against your chest.</p><p>"I'm sorry they're so small, I can't pleasure you with my breasts because of that" Lilith spoke between soft moans but you said it was fine. "It's no bother to me, you're actually kinda cute" you said and Lilith felt her cheeks heat up and she should have told you not to underestimate her because of her cute face but instead she smiled, it was nice to be complimented like that.</p><p>"I...thanks, I don't hear that often, usually it's complained about that my boobs are smaller than other Succubi, you're nice" she said before moaning a little louder at how you pinched her nipples while thrusting upwards. You were doing most of the work whereas Lilith was the Succubus, but you didn't seem irritated about that, you seemed more eater to make her feel as good really and again it made for a nice change of pace.</p><p>"How do you like it? Sex I mean; do you prefer it rough, gentle? Hard or fast?" You asked and Lilith looked back at you to say how she liked it anyway. "I'm Succubus, my partners satisfaction is the main goal, as well as extracting their semen of course" she said before gasping as you suddenly slipped a hand down her body to her pussy which you began rubbing while thrusting upwards and she rolled her hips with yours even more as she moaned.</p><p>You were speeding up, even getting a little rougher and Liltih was definitely enjoying it as she closed a hand over the one you hand on her chest, her second hand stroking your cheek as she smiled back at you. "You're nice and big inside me, I can feel you really deep" she said before moaning even more as you rubbed her clit more, applying pressure with your thumb which actually made her cum. In her defence though, Lilith did cut you off half way through your oral efforts so she was bound to cum sooner or later.</p><p>"Did that feel good?" You asked as Lilth calmed down, her juices coating your embedded shaft as she looked back at you and nodded. "That was just because I stopped you earlier, had you continued eating me out then I would have finished before, that's all" she told you and you nodded before pushing forward. This put Lilith on her hands and knees, doggy style which was her favourite position to be taken in so she bit her lip.</p><p>"I'm going to take over, tell me if it gets too much" you told her and she looked back at you, surprised at how much initiative you were willing to take when she was literally there to extract your semen and then leave. This was impersonal, you'd fuck and then she leave and yet you were so willing to do most of the work?</p><p>Lilith went to tell you to just relax and let her do everything, she'd be happy to do so if you were this nice to her, but before she could speak, you had pushed your cock deep inside her again. This made Lilith gasp and moan loudly as she felt you even deeper inside her and she gripped your bed sheets tight as you asked if she was alright, she nodded in return and relaxed again as she braced herself before smiling back at you and nodded again. That was the green light and you were ready to go so you began thrusting again.</p><p>With the different position, you were able to have more free reign with your thrusts, your hands taking a hold of Lilith's waist as you pumped back and forth into her. It was feeling as good for her as it was for you as she bowed her head forward, closing her eyes as moaning as she felt every inch of your cock as you rubbed against her insides.</p><p>The friction between you was hot, it felt amazing and you were still being rather gentle with her. Your hands rubbed her hips and she's looked back at you to say that it was feeling really good, something you just gave a nod to before you began focusing on your thrusts as you pumped your hips with a slight increase of pace. This wasn't an issue for Lilith, it only felt better really as you leaned forward to thrust at an angle inside her gripping snatch as she moaned while gripping your bedsheets more.</p><p>But then you suddenly reached a hand forward and gripped one of Lilith's wings, making her gasp and bolt upright so you retracted your hand and asked if that was too far. Lilith shook her head though, looking rather breathless for a second as she shuddered.</p><p>"My wings are just very sensitive, erogenous, if you were to touch them while thrusting into me with something this big then it'll feel too good" she said and that only made you touch her wings again, making Lilith shiver and bite her lip as your second hand went back to her chest as you hunched forward. Your thrusting resumed but you also played with her tits and massaged her wings, sending spikes of pleasure up Lilith's spine as you also began thrusting harder and faster from the squeezing of her pussy around you.</p><p>The way she moaned as you did all this spurred you on quite a bit but still you told her to let you know if it got too much, an offer Lilith nodded to but made no attempt to stop you. It was feeling too good to stop you and she even encouraged you to just go as hard and as fast as you wanted.</p><p>"I can take it, I may look petite but I can take it as hard as you can give it to me" she said to encourage you and so you took her up on that as you really started to speed up your thrusts, getting rougher at the same time and it made Lilith's breath get caught in her throat as she gasped and lurched forward. She didn't stop you though, she moaned to encourage you on more so you decided to really give her the best you could. Besides, how often can you say you got to fuck a Succubus?</p><p>With that in mind, you had one hand on Lilith's waist to pull her back against your thrusts as your second hand was there to rub her wings and even tug in them. The erogenous factor of her wings made Lilith whine out of pure delight as she felt you hunch over her even more, pressing against her back as you really started to fuck her, but still you remained attentive.</p><p>"Is this too much?" You asked but she shook her head, reaching her hand around to caress your face as she looked back at you with a smile. "N-no, it feels...amazing, don't stop now!" She moaned louder and you heeded her wishes, wrapping your arm around her waist as you pressed against her back and bucked your hips deeper into her which made Lilith throw her head back over your shoulder with wide eyes from the waves of pleasure that were hitting her.</p><p>"Wow, it’s never felt this good before" Lilith thought to herself as she felt her pussy clenching down on you even more, squeezing you tight and you groaned into her ear while stroking her wings as she whined even more before you suddenly slammed your hips forward to topple her into a prone position.</p><p>"Sorry, are you ok?" You asked as she Lilith buried her face into your mattress to muffle her moans of delight, her pussy squeezing tighter before she lifted her head to main for you to keep going as you were. "It feels so good, don't stop, keep going, harder, faster if you can!" She moaned with a loss of composure she has never felt, it was rather embarrassing actually but Lilith couldn't help but enjoy it.</p><p>Again Lilith buried her face into your bed sheets as she moaned louder, she could feel your cock digging deep into her pussy, deeper than she's ever felt it and it was incredible. "I'm cumming again!" She thought to herself as her juices splashed your cock again, making it even more slick and easy to thrust into her.</p><p>Your hands pressed into the bed by Lilith's head as she laid prone, your hips pumping hard as she lifted her head a little only to drool from how good it felt from you fucking her. She felt sweat running down her forehead as her tongue hung from her mouth before she squealed as you played with her wings again, your head leaning into the crook of her neck as you groaned that you were close.</p><p>"Cum, cum inside me, let it out!" She urged before going wide eyed as she felt you shoot your load inside her, there was so much, a lot more than when she sucked it out of you. It made Liltih drool again as she again squealed before bowing her head as she gasped for breath.</p><p>You were pressing down against her back, leaning into her shoulder as you asked if she was ok, you were very attentive considering you just fucked her so hard. It made Lilith want even more but she wasn't sure if you could handle it, she was a Succubus after all...</p><p>But then there she was on her back, staring breathlessly up at you as you still seemed composed. She was a Succubus, it was meant to be you who was exhausted first but she couldn't complain as you were already stuffing your cock back into her, at her behest, and thrusting away into her. Lilith couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around you and pulled your head into her shoulders as you fucked her nice and hard.</p><p>You even continued stroking her wings seeing you saw it really made her feel good, you were very attentive even with the fact you had a Succubus in your bed. By all accounts you could be fucking Lilith like an animal in heat, that's how her other partners have been, not considering how much she was enjoying it. But here she was now, making it clear how much she was enjoying it and she seemed more breathless than you as you pumped away at her gripping snatch while she combed her fingers through your hair.</p><p>"Keep going, it feels incredible" she moaned and you heeded her wishes, pouding harder, deeper and faster into her as she muffled herself in your shoulder. You winced a little as she bit on your shoulder but you let her do so if it helped keep her composure, then there was how your hand ran through her hair and even stroked the wings on her head which really sent Lilith into overdrive.</p><p>"Cumming!" She moaned through gritted teeth, her eyes squinted as she felt the rush of orgasm again, making her gasp and pant as she looked up at you. Beads of sweat ran across Lilith's forehead as she moaned louder than before and you asked if she needed to stop, you asked if it was too much but she shook her head.</p><p>"No, keep going, I need more" she whined before pulling your head into her shoulder as she wrapped her wings around you. "He's incredible, he's only came twice so far tonight and one was from my mouth, I came more than him, he's a human though, yet he's also so attentive" Lilith thought to herself as her voice was too focused on moaning from how you were fucking her. She's never felt this good before, never before Lilith came to sweat from sex and still want more herself.</p><p>"You're squeezing so tight around me" you groaned into Lilith's shoulder, still thrusting deeper and harder as she moaned into your ear. "If you're going to cum again then do so, cum all you want" she told you but you replied that you weren't close yet, shocking Lilith as she should be making you cum more.</p><p>Her dignity as a Succubus was at stake, she couldn't let herself lose to a human when it came to sex! What would Morrigan think if that was the case? Lilith didn't want to know so she quickly pushed you onto your back and mounted you, straddling you and cupping your face as she stared breathlessly into your eyes. She's never felt this needy before and yet here she was bucking wildly in your lap as you grazed her wings with your fingers, caressing and stroking her wings and sending her wild.</p><p>"I'm cumming again, he's making me cum again!" She screamed in her head as she clamped down in your lap, squeezing you tighter as she was drooling even more. Her eyes were hazy and you told her to slow down otherwise she would overwork herself, you went to sit up but Lilith threw herself against you to knock you back down.</p><p>"No! I can't back down now, I can't lose now! I'm a Succubus, you're a human, I should make you cum more than I have and yet..." Lilith's words became incoherent as she came again! What did that make this one? She didn't remember but all she knew was that it all felt incredible.</p><p>"Just cum, cum inside me, do it, do it now!" She moaned in a near pleading tone before clamping tightly around your cock and literally milked your load out of you as you finally came again. But there was so much, it was overflowing, overwhelming and Lilith trembled as you gave her a second creampie.</p><p>"There's so much, you're cumming so much, it feels amazing" she trembled before collapsing against your chest, gasping and panting as you called out to her. "Are you alright?" You asked out of concern and she smiled, tapping your nose as she said that you were really nice to be so concerned about her. "Usually the person I have sex with is only focused on that, they pass out straight away when finished but you're still awake, well done" she giggled, a little delirious as she calmed down again.</p><p>Listening to your heartbeat after you fucked her so roughly was nice, it calmed Lilith down and soon enough she was sitting upright but only to dismount you. "Wow, you came so much" she laughed as she held a hand over her leaking pussy to keep it from spilling as her clothes magically repaired and she licked her fingers clean, she looked you in the eyes as she did this just to give you a show. But then Lilith moved towards the window and slung her legs over to sit on it as she knew it was time to leave.</p><p>"I had fun, I never knew it could feel that good" she smiled and you asked if she was sure she didn't want to rest a little more, or if she wanted to stay a little longer but she shook her head as she had to go. Lilith started flying outside the window as you joined her there, asking if you'd see her again but she said she wasn't sure.</p><p>"As a Succubus it's usually just a one time thing, I did enjoy myself though, I'd say that was the best sex ever" she giggled sweetly, too innocently considering the topic. But that aside, Lilith said she appreciated how attentive you were with her, or at least as much as you could be when fucking her like that, it's not usually like that. She gave you a peck on the cheek as thanks for the amazing sex before giggling as she saw the slight blush in your cheeks.</p><p>"You ravage a Succubus and blush from a peck? You're cute" she said and you chuckled softly. "Well, you're pretty cute yourself, I guess this is goodbye then?" You asked and Lilith's smile turned sad as she nodded. "Well, goodbye, Lilith" you said and she nodded, feeling a warmth in her chest at how you said her name as she flew off and you closed the window before going back to bed after the eventful encounter.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lilith was thinking about what just happened, feeling the warmth in her chest as she flew off but looked back at your bedroom window. "It felt amazing, it wouldn't be wrong if I go back to him just to have sex again sometime, right?" She wondered before concluding that it should be fine.</p><p>"It's not like I'll fall in love with him" the magenta haired Succubus laughed as she flew off into the night.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"But you did fall in love with him, didn't you?" Morrigan's voice reached Lilith's ears in a teasing manner as her fingers ran across her sister's cheek. "I couldn't help myself!" Lilith whined in return, her voice breaking as she was trying to keep her focus as you were jamming your cock deep into her gripping snatch.</p><p>Morrigan had wanted to know the origins of your relationship with her sister and so decided to have Liltih explain in vivid detail the first time you had sex with her, she made her explain the story as you fucked her just as intensely as you did that night.</p><p>"I thought if it was just for sex then it would be fine, I came back again, then again and again, trying out different tole play and even cloning myself, I couldn't stop myself, I became addicted to him!" Lilith whined before feeling your lips against hers as you kissed deeply while cumming inside her for the third time that night. "Th-then I st-started feeling more, I-I knew I shouldn't have but I fell in love with him, I love him, Morrigan!" Lilith cried out as she came for maybe the tenth time that night? She didn't know but her focus was gone, her composure was shattered and all she could think about what you.</p><p>"Tsk tsk, Lilith, how do you expect to not lose him to me if you can't keep your composure, I could steal him away with ease at this rate" Morrigan teased and that immediately brought Lilith's focus back as she clung to you rather possessively as she glared at her sister.</p><p>"No, Morrigan! He's my boyfriend, you can have sex with him to sate your greedy needs but he's mine? R-right?" She stuttered the last part as she looked at you as you meshed your lips back together as you laid her down, tangling your tongue with Lilith's for a moment before parting back. "Of course I am, I love you, Lilith" you said and she giggled before stroking your cheek and saying she loved you too before letting you pull out of her leaking cunt, her body twitching with pleasure as she watched Morrigan push you onto your back and mount you.</p><p>"Let's test that theory shall we? How well can you endure me tonight, darling?" Morrigan asked, smirking over at her sister as she called you darling because she knew it wound Lilith up. But just to make sure Morrigan knew your stance, you pulled Lilith to your side and kissed her as she sunk onto your cock.</p><p>The arrangement was you would have sex with Morrigan just to satisfy her needs but your romantic affections were for Lilith only. That didn't stop the elder Succubus from teasing her sister though.</p><p>But at least now she knows how it started</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>